Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukaw'a (腐川 冬子 ''Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the Killing School Life. Toko scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as a student in Class 78th. She has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo” lit''. Super High School Level Literary Girl). Toko suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her alternate identity is known as Genocide Jack ('''Genocider Syo Jenosaidā Shō in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend ( (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki” lit''. Super High School Level Murderer). She switches between her personality states through fainting, sneezing, or being tased. Toko survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Toko also appears as a second playable character and deuteragonist in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Having defeated Big Bang Monokuma and managing to drive out the Warriors of Hope, Toko and her new partner, Komaru Naegi vowed to remain in and rebuild Towa City. Toko returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future alongside Komaru. Later, she decides to assist Makoto Naegi in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships Genocide Jack Toko dislikes Jack because they share the same body, and she could be accused for Jack's murderous actions. She blames Jack for her isolation from her peers. She will do anything to keep Jack concealed to prevent her from getting out and killing people. The two share certain traits, such as their obsession with Byakuya and dislike of Yasuhiro and Aoi. Kameko Kameko was Toko's pet stink bug, and was the one she cared about most, which is shown when she became her Captive. Toko was also the only one who could stand Kameko's stench. When Kameko's "Hit List" entry is discussed with Hiroko, Toko gets unusually emotional, showing just how strongly she cared for the bug. She is offended when Kameko is called a bug and she calls Kameko her dear insect friend, "a friendsect". She believes that Kameko is a special insect that can understand her feelings, but Hiroko and Komaru make her realize that Kameko is just a normal bug. Nevertheless, Toko misses her pet dearly and wishes to see her again. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. At first, Toko only helped Komaru because of blackmail from Nagito Komaeda and was annoyed by Komaru's cowardly or stupid behavior. However, their friendship grew to the point of sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Toko constantly encourages Komaru when she is at the point of giving up. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Toko and Komaru." They continue to have very close friendship in Danganronpa 3 and Toko considers Komaru one of the closest and dearest persons to her, the other one being Byakuya. Byakuya Togami Toko has a one way obsession with Byakuya. Byakuya does not reciprocate her feelings and is annoyed by her behavior. He often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, which she blindly carries out. She entrusted her secret of Genocide Jack with Byakuya, who traitorously revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. She defends him if she feels that anyone is insulting him, even when that is obviously not the case. Even after Byakuya becomes slightly nicer after the Killing School Life, he continues to treat Toko harshly, as she continues to give him unwanted attention. Toko begins to visualize Byakuya being shirtless and imagines her fantasy of being with him as a couple which Byakuya sensed it and feels grossed out. However, he is grateful after she and Komaru rescued him in Another Episode and trusts them to defeat Monaca in Danganronpa 3. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Aoi, calling her “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid”. Toko was very furious when Aoi slapped Byakuya and began to argue with her the next day about Sakura. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. In spite of this, when her younger brother Yuta dies, Toko is reluctant to deliver the bad news to Aoi, for fear of upsetting her. Yasuhiro Hagakure Toko considers Yasuhiro an idiot, calling him names like "shitty occult fortunetelling bastard" and "occult idiot". Toko is somewhat jealous that Yasuhiro and Aoi became full members of the Future Foundation before her. Makoto Naegi A fellow survivor of the Killing School Life. Toko dislikes Makoto, openly expressing her disapproval of him to Komaru. She accuses him of boasting about his title (Ultimate Hope) which Makoto continually denies. However, Toko sometimes thinks of Makoto as reliable. Hifumi Yamada Hifumi appears to think his writing is better than Toko's, making her feel insulted. The two are competitive and often argue over whose writing is better. Kyoko Kirigiri Fellow survivor of the Killing School Life and member of the Future Foundation. Unlike the other survivors of the killing game Toko and Kyoko have no notable opinion of each other. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jack saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. During their confrontation with Monaca Towa, Kotoko defends Toko from Haiji, who was attacking her. Shirokuma Toko first finds Shirokuma after saving him from other Monokuma Units. When she first saw Shirokuma she thought he was just like all the other Monokumas. Toko doesn't seem to trust Shirokuma very much due to him being a Monokuma Unit. Shirokuma is very kind to her and always tries to be gentle and help her. Despite being very nice to her, she is very mean to Shirokuma calling him by names and treating him like all the other Monokumas. She gets carried away when ever Shirokuma says something that she is interested about. Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fufu" ("Fukawachi" in the Japanese version). Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name; when Toko asks for an explanation, Hiroko brushes it off by saying that either name works. Yuta Asahina Toko travels with Yuta for a short time. Noticing that he shared the same surname as Aoi, Toko was able to quickly identify him as Aoi's younger brother, and makes jabs at him that were similar to the ones she made of Aoi. However, Toko appears worried about Yuta while he is swimming past the limits, watching him fearfully. Haiji Towa Toko faked a sexual attraction to Haiji, hoping her "female charm" would convince him to disclose more information about the Warriors of Hope and the situation in Towa City. After Komaru mentioned her intentions to contact Future Foundations and noted that Toko was a member, Haiji immediately became sour towards Komaru and Toko. Lucy Heartfilia Toko acts the same way as she acts towards Makoto's sister Komaru. She despises Lucy when they first met but she soon trust her as they work together. Nico Robin Robin considers Toko as an acquaintance. She and Toko are close and they are seen reading something together. April O'Neil Toko don't like April that much and tends to get annoyed by her psychic abilities. But when she sees her and Donnie together, she goes crazy mode and writes some sexual things about them. April doesn't like her writing sexual stories between her and Donnie. Donatello "Donnie" Hamato Toko can't believe that a mere mutant like Donnie could possibly love a human girl like April (she doesn't know April is half-mutant). But on the other hand, she was able to write a lot of things about the two in her stories much to his dismay. Ryuko Matoi Ryuko helps her build confidence by doing combat training. The real reason is she feels bad for Toko of the past she had and it reminded her of her past being bullied as a kid. Toko trust Ryuko completely. Taokaka Toko hates Tao of her outgoing personality and avoids her at all costs. But Tao is always there whenever she goes. Gallery Danganronpa_1_Toko_Touko_Fukawa_Fullbody_Sprite_01.png Fukawa_anime.png DRAE_Touko_Toko_Fukawa_Cropped_Sprite_01.png Fukawa_right.png Komaru and Toko Hope lives on.jpg Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Humans Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Writers Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Shy Characters Category:Abuse Victims